1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus for fixing a connector.
2. Description of Related Art
Connectors, such as serial advanced technology attachment (SATA) connectors, may be mounted with screws to a sidewall of an enclosure of an electronic device. However, such screws are usually small and difficult to handle, and the installation of the connectors in the computer is tedious.